Goodbye and Hello
by LilytheVillian
Summary: It's the end of the line for the straw hats. The time for them to go their separate way. This story follows fem!Zoro and Sanji as a couple on the All Blue. The last battle took a toll on Zora. She refuses to say what happened saying that its 'nothing'. What's happening to her? Rated for the language used and mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory I am a horried dislexics. So I have no concept of whatever this thingamajick called sPeLlInG is. But I've been having a lot of fun with this! Happy graduation to all those tired seniors out there!

PSA a couple major arcs/changes have happened to them before this which will be explaned later along with how they got together.

...

This wasn't like the other parties and feasts. Everyone knew what was going to happen next. This was goodbye. Which was why no one dared to say the word aloud because saying it would make it just that much more real. So everyone laughed like always, sang, and ate. Everyone was smiling laughing, but it was different.

They would be leaving. Only Sanji and Zora would be staying on the all blue. He was at the freshly assembled grill where he was having the time of his life cooking for the massive crowd. There was that dorky grin on his face as he seamlessly multitasked cooking a dozen dishes at once.

The straw hats were staying close together during this part. All sticking close. It was the last time that they would have a party like this altogether.

On top of Luffy's straw hat was now a crown. After all this time they had achieved their dreams. ANd he was the Pirate King. But he was still their idiot rubber captain. Sanji hadn't stopped grinning since seeing the all blue for the first time. Some dreams like Nami's, Ussop's, and Robin's still had a way to go. But undoubtedly as Luffy was the pirate king, was Zora the greatest swordsmaster.

Nothing had happened when she fought Hawkeye Mihawk. Nothing tore the previous greatest swordmaster into shards during their fight. Nothing caused Franky to make to two arm prosthetics. Nothing happened, was what she said as she walked to them both of her arm sliced off.

She sat there watching her crewmates, wishing she could be nursing something other than a virgin drink. But what she wanted wasn't her priority now. Her new metal arms were simple, no lasers, guns, or bombs. The new one parodied the strength that she used to have before noting happened.

The fingers twitched on the glass. It'd been a few hours since they were attached and they felt wrong, She hoped that one day the coldness of her limbs would be normal.

All things come to an end. Good or bad. So can bet there they were tears when everyone sailed off. You can bet your heart on it.

Even Zora cried. And she was more tear hardie than Robin.

Franky while a shipwright was still an excellent carpenter, he had made a house for the two of them before they'd left. Mostly furnished to boot. It wasn't done in his normal outlandish style, because he made it for them. So a massive kitchen and there was a simple almost spartan style which Zora would love. It was two stories with plenty of windows and had a red cherry finish. Everything around it was plentiful. Chaotic and not really a place to live, but plentiful.

Their crewmates left them as much as they could. Clothes, gold, tools, a few dozen barrels of booze and distilled seawater. In their new house and the new bed, they curled up tight and cried each other to sleep together.

…

Sanji was woken up in the morning by a thud, banging, and shouting. He eyes shot open. Zore and he were the only two human left at this place. Carefully he untucked himself from her and jabbed his head out the window. Only to see around thirty or so people cutting down trees and making way for new houses. He recognized them. Not well, but they were all at the party tonight, all from their alliance.

Bartie, a young pirate with a mess of hair and a dramatic flair waved up at him, "Good morning, sir!"

Confused Sanji looked down at them all, "What the hell are all you doing here?!"

Bartie grinned up at him, "This place it's so beautiful! We couldn't leave!" Well, Sanji couldn't argue with that. Even if he wasn't planning on staying on the all blue before, he doubted he'd be able to leave a place with this. He grinned back.

"By the way!" Bartie told him grinning, "We elected you major while you two were sleeping. SO good morning Mr. Mayor!" Sanji stepped back from the window and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mayor, huh?" he muttered to himself. Just then he noticed Zora starting to stir.

Smiling he sat back down next to her, "Moring marimo."

"Fuck off," She yawned. Grinning he leaned down and cupped her face with his hands before touching his lips to her forehead. Roughly a metal hand gripped him and shoved his face into hers. Greedily she kissed just as rough as always. He pulled away after leaving a soft tender kiss on her lips. Rorona Zora didn't need anything tender or soft in her life, but she never complained about having it.

"I'll get breakfast," He said going to the doorway, "It'll be ready in ten and you'd better be down in time!"

"Yeah yeah," she muttered and yawned. The kissing hadn't woken her up and much as it did him. Maybe I'll have to do more next time, he thought to himself.

"By the way, I'm the mayor," He anchored before running off.

She jerked up, "Like hell you are!" She shouted down to him.

...

Hey hope you liked the story!I've been having a ton of SUPER fun writing this and it's already 9 pages long! Dm me if you find any speeelinng errrors! And send me your cute SanjixZoro ideas they might just get included! Would love to hear your thoughts/comments/ constructive crits!

Until the next upload...duh duh DUH!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooo all I'll keep this short! Hope you enjoy the chapter! The power went out in my area so I'mma gonna try to upload this before my laptop dies.

...

Over breakfast, he told her that it wasn't just them anymore as she scarfed down her eggs. She didn't normally eat that fast.

"So you can call me major if you want?" He teased as he ate his ominrice.

A scoff and an eye roll met his remark, "Sure shit face. Sure."

He grinned as the insult he was able to get out of her so early in the morning,

She stood up and stretched, back cracking. Sanji moved towards the kitchen carrying the dirty dishes. From the corner of his eye, he saw her stumble and caught herself on the table. The dishes nearly toppled out of his hands as he hastily set them down and rushed to her.

"Zora!" panic streaked his face, "Shit your injuries! What's wrong."

For some reason, she looked at him tenderly, "Just dizzy."

"Dizzy!" Sanji demanded outraged. He hadn't heard her say anything like that before.

She nodded taking a breathe and then standing upright, "I'm alright, Sanji." Tenderly she gripped his hand for a slipt second, before grabbing her dear swords and hoisting them into her belt, and walking out the door. Leaving Sanji standing there speechless. He had never seen a tender side to her. Vulnerable sometimes, kind, warmhearted was something he could see hidden in her gruff roughness. But tender?

It took a minute before he followed her out the open door. Worry knotting in his stomach. Was something wrong? Was she hiding something?

When she sliced clean through the trunk of a massive oak with a single strike of her katana it put some of his worries to bed. She was strong as ever, even with having to get used to her new limbs. With a heavy thud, it hit the ground. Clapping and cheers erupting from what Sanji realized was their new family.

Proudly he walked over to her, "ALright let's strip this log and get building!"

At lunchtime, she sat next to sit helping to slice and dice the food. He'd never admit it, but she had a wonderful skill for it.

"I miss Franky," She said. It was the first they'd spoken of the crew since they waved goodbye. "He'd be done with everyone's houses by now. ANd we have what? Half a one done?" She said glancing over at their work. It was simple and small, but would be good enough for half a dozen people until they had more.

Sanji chucked, "It's stupid, but I miss Luffy's bottomless stomach already."

Their conversation ended as fast as it began. Lunch went well. By night a house had been made. A dozen cramped themselves into it. The others stayed out in the starlight. No one asked to stay in there house, and they didn't bother offering.

"Your tense," Sanji said his own muscles aching, the one didn't normally use, "Lay down." She grunted but didn't offer many protests. She lay down after taking off her shirt. He sat on her butt as his hands kneaded her shoulders and most particularly what was left of her arms.

"Your turn," She told him kicking him off. After a brief protest, he allowed her. She struggled with controlling the strength in her arms. He didn't flinch. He would have bruises in the morning. She cursed.

"I can see why you love working out all the time," he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "It's actually really satisficing." She smiled.

It was odd seeing her smile so much, he wasn't used to it yet. There was a weight off her shoulders it seemed after accomplishing her dream. And it made her rare smiles easier to come by.

"Wears you out too," she nodded.

"Ah so that's why you were always taking so many naps," He chuckled.

...

This chapter is a little short and I'd probably add on to it if the power wasn't out. But hey that how things work out! Hope you liked it!


End file.
